


Happy Christmas To Us All

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should feel wrong, but it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas To Us All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for [](http://kitty-fic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kitty-fic.dreamwidth.org/)**kitty_fic** who prompted me with "Harry/Hermione/Draco, unusual gift". Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks! One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets

It should feel wrong, but it doesn't. Scratch that. It does feel wrong, but the _good_ kind of wrong, the type that sets her skin tingling and wells within her a desire that demands to be quenched. All too often Hermione thinks of this in the dead of night, alone in her bed, fingers working between her thighs. Her back arches off the mattress, her imagination so well-trained that she loses herself in the fantasy that her fingers are not her own.

But this isn't her imagination—her imagination could never have conjured this: Harry's breath at the back of her neck, his hands on her shoulders, thumbs slipping beneath spaghetti straps and sliding them half way down her arms. All while Draco stands before her, shirtless and barefooted, his trousers slung so low she can see the jut of his hip bones.

Her mouth dries and Harry chuckles lowly in her ear as if he can read her mind.

“Go on,” he whispers. His hands drop to the small of her back, thumbs lightly brushing along the slight curve. “It's your night.”

She shivers at the implications of that promise and takes a hesitant step forward, then two, Harry following closely at her back. He slips his arms around her waist and grasps the hem of her chemise, sliding it over her head in one smooth move. It falls somewhere out of sight.

Draco's eyes glimmer, catching Harry's gaze over her shoulder. "Happy Christmas to me," he says before he takes her mouth, hands sliding over her waist. Harry pushes aside Hermione's hair and kisses up her neck as Draco slips his tongue between her lips.

Harry's mouth reaches her ear and he darts his tongue along the shell. "Happy Christmas to us all."

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
